Eight Years Past: Looking For An Angel
by ineo
Summary: (Sequel to Four Years Past) Our trio of couples have arrived at a cross roads in their lives. With five children aged three and a half between them, will they put their love life, their children, or their jobs first? And, where is Ji Hoo, no one has seen him over two years. Is he ever going to return?
1. Cheeky

As the triplets second birthday came and went, all any one could wonder was when exactly they where going to see Ji Hoo again. Ji Hoo's wife had died just after the triplet's first birthday, and no one had seen him since.

The triplets where the children of Geum Jan Di, and Goo Jun Pyo. They consisted of the oldest boy Goo Jae Sun, the second oldest boy Goo Jae Hwa, and the only girl, and the most dominate triplet; Goo Jin Ae.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's child Min Ki's second birthday past, and no one had heard anything from Ji Hoo.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul's son Sang Min had his second birthday, and still nothing.

Finally it got back around to the triplet's birthday. They turned three and a massive lush party was held in their back garden, the same as every year. But their uncle Ji Hoo, who they could no longer remember was still not around.

When Ji Hoo left suddenly two years ago, Jan Di had stepped up and taken over the running of his clinics. The worst bit of this process was when she had to find a new children's doctor. That had been Ji Hoo's wife; Hyo Joo before she had died suddenly of a brain aneurysm.

'I really hope my grandson returns before their next birthday.' Ji Hoo's grandfather said as he left the triplets party. Every one agreed. No one knew when or if he was coming back; they didn't even know where he was.

Min Ki's birthday past again.

Then Sang Min's.

With the triplet's fourth birthday coming up soon, still no one knew where he was.

Ji Hoo had really gone to Scotland. He had brought a small log cabin, and was just sitting in there nearly all day every day. He would only leave once he ran out of alcohol, which he had massively turned to since his wife's death. In front of him, next to the fireplace which was the only thing heating the cold cabin was a picture of his wife. Some times if he stared at it long enough he could almost see it moving, and talking to him.

'Hyo Joo, what should I do?' He asked the picture. He swore the picture looked up at him.

'_Go back to Korea.' _The picture seemed to say. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Thinking to himself he'd drunk too much, he fell asleep on the floor.

Back in Seoul, at the So house, tensions where running high.

'Sang Min! Just eat your rice.' Ga Eul snapped. Sang Min had been playing with his bowl of rice to several minutes with out eating any.

'I don't feel like rice. Please, can I call Noona?' He asked. Sang Min was very well spoken for a child of his age. Ga Eul sighed.

'What do you want to call Jin Ae for?' She asked. Sang Min was very well behaved, and asked for everything so politely she found it hard to say no to him.

'Noona told me I should paint her a picture, but I don't know what she wants a picture of.' Sang Min said sweetly. He almost worshipped his Noona, and would do anything she asked of him.

'Why don't you just paint what you want, and then it will be a surprise for Jin Ae?' Ga Eul suggested. Sang Min's expression when went very serious for a long moment.

'That's a good idea, Mother. Could I get down to paint then?' He asked. Ga Eul smiled a little.

'Yes, Sweetheart.' She nodded. Sang Min happily hopped down from the table. She sighed as she was left to eat the rest of her meal by herself. Her husband had the most important exhibition of his life coming up. It was due to be sown in the Louvre museum in Paris, and was a massive deal which would firmly cement him as one of the best potters of all time. She was very proud, however it was taking up so much of his time. He was coming to bed late, and falling straight asleep, missing meals, and just generally working constantly. When he wasn't working he was spending those rare free moments with Sang Min. Ga Eul sighed, as it seemed no one had time for her any more. She finished eating and stood up. She stepped over to the door that lead in to the workshop. Sang Min was sat at a small table that was sat next to Yi Jung's potter's wheel.

'You're doing a painting for Jin Ae?' Yi Jung asked his son. He took the pot he had been working on off the wheel.

'Yes. We where painting at Noona's house and she said mine was really good, and that I should paint one for her.' Sang Min said in his intelligent tone. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Your paintings are very good.' Yi Jung praised. Sang Min smiled at his father.

'I want to be a big painter when I'm older, like you but instead of pottery I want to paint.' Sang Min smiled sweetly. Ga Eul smiled from the door way, it was moments like this she lived for.

'You need to work very hard then.' Yi Jung smiled at his son. 'This time try drawing out in pencil what you're going to paint, and then pairing it after.'

'Okay, Daddy.' Sang Min said happily. He began to draw in pencil on the paper. Ga Eul walked in to the room.

'Oppa, do you want your dinner now?' She asked Yi Jung. He looked up and shook his head.

'I can't, I need to keep working.' Yi Jung said. He turned back to his potter's wheel and started moulding the clay straight away. Ga Eul sighed, and nodded.

'I think I'll just head over to Jan Di's house then.' Ga Eul replied.

'Be careful on the road.' Yi Jung told her. He didn't look up from his work. Ga Eul almost wondered if he meant it, or if it was an automatic reflex to say it for the sake of it.

'Mummy, could I come?' Sang Min asked politely. Ga Eul looked behind her as she put her coat on.

'Don't you want to finish your painting?' She asked. Sang Min shook his little head. He had an adorable bowl hair cut, and the entire thing moved as he shook his head.

'I can finish it later. Sun-Hyung said he'd show me how to make the fishes jump out of the water.' Sang Min said. Ga Eul laughed.

'I feel sorry for those fish.' She said. Sang Min laughed. Ga Eul pulled Sang Min's coat off the rack and put it on him. She then held out her hand to walk him out of the house.

'We're going.' She told her husband. Again, he didn't even look up.

'Be careful on the road.' He said again. Ga Eul frowned a little, but then smiled as her son looked up at her.

The pair of them got in the car, and then quickly drove off to the Goo mansion. As soon as they pulled up on the drive way they could hear the children's loud voices echoing around. Sang Min perked right up as he heard the voices of his sibling like friends. Ga Eul had to quickly unstrap him from his car seat, as he was already wiggling around, desperate to see his friends. As they entered the big house, it became very clear that Jan Di was not home.

On the floor of the entrance hall Jae Sun and Jae Hwa where sat down. Between them their father was sat. Each one of them was grumbling as Jin Ae played hair dressers. Jae Sun's hair had five hair bobbles in it, Jae Hwa's had six, and Jun Pyo's had fifteen. Ga Eul did everything she could not to burst out laughing as she walked in.

'I'm guessing Jan Di's not home?' She asked. Jun Pyo looked up at her. He didn't look embarrassed to be caught with his hair tied in hair bobbles, but there was a slightly mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

'She's working, I'm looking after them.' Jun Pyo spoke with a some what irritated tone. 'Mermaid' He called his daughter's nickname 'don't you think Auntie Ga Eul has long pretty hair?' He asked. Jin Ae jumped straight up.

'Auntie Ga Eul.' She said in her cutesy voice. 'Can you play hairdressers with me?' She asked. She clamped her hands together in a begging motion.

'Uh...' Ga Eul stuttered. She didn't want to say no to her little niece, but she didn't want her hair attacked either.

'Look, she said yes.' Jun Pyo said standing up. He started pulling all the hair bobbles out of his own hair. Both his sons mimicked his action.

'While my mummy has her hair done should we go and look at the fishes in the fish pond?' Sang Min asked his friends sweetly.

'Yeah, lets go.' Jae Sun replied. He wisely ran out before his younger sister could stop him.

'I'll go too.' Jae Hwa said running out. Sang Min ran along behind them. Ga Eul looked at Jun Pyo desperately. She had once before suffered the torture of Jin Ae's hair salon game. The roots of her hair had hurt for a week after.

'I better go and supervise them.' Jun Pyo said, running outside.

'Jun Pyo-Oppa!' Ga Eul called helplessly after him. But it was too late. Jin Ae approached her, and ordered her to sit down.

The first stage of the torture was a rough hair-brushing. Ga Eul whimpered to herself as the small girl pulled the brush through her long hair with no care what so ever. The next stage was where the hair bobbles started. Jin Ae roughly separated parts of the hair in an uneven way. Huge clumps where left hanging loose as the hair bobbles she pushed in.

'Please be be a little more careful, Sweetie.' Ga Eul said.

'I'm being careful, Auntie!' Jin Ae replied with her little but strong tone. Ga Eul whimpered again, as the painful hair pulling continued.

'Yah! Goo Jin Ae, I thought I told you you shouldn't play hair dressers any more.' Jan Di said walking through the front door. She kicked off her trainers as she stepped in.

'Jan Di-ah!' Ga Eul said in such a tone you would of thought a angel appeared in front of her. Jin Ae hid her hairbrush behind her back quickly. Jan Di stepped over and took the brush from behind her daughter's back. She tapped Jin Ae's head with it lightly.

'Rascal.' Jan Di scolded her slightly. 'Where are your Oppas and Daddy?' She asked.

'Outside with Sanggie looking at the fish.' Jin Ae replied.

'Aish, I told them to stop tormenting those fish.' Jan Di shook her head hopelessly. She seemed quite amused by it, even if she was pretending not to be.

'I'll go tell them off.' Jin Ae announced. She went running out of the house on her little legs. Jan Di carefully stated taking the hair bobbles back out of Ga Eul's hair.

'Sorry about this.' Jan Di said laughing.

'It's okay.' Ga Eul laughed in return.

'Did you just come with Sang Min?' Jan Di asked. Ga Eul turned around.

'What do you think?' She asked bitterly. She took out the last few bobbles herself. Jan Di frowned.

'Just tell him you want him to pay more attention to you.' Jan Di told her. Ga Eul shook her head.

'I can't. He needs to do this, and it's just going to make him stressed if I start stirring trouble.' Ga Eul sighed. Jan Di nodded.

'I'll be over soon and every thing will be back to normal. It's only another month until they exhibit, right? You can live until then.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul smiled. Her friend always knew how to cheer her up.

'That's right.' She said.


	2. Hidden talents

With Woo Bin away over night on a business trip to Jeju Island, and Jae Kyung stuck in a week of back to back business meetings, it was decided it would be better for Min Ki to have an over night stay at the Goo mansion, rather than staying at a baby sitters until way past his bed time, and then having to face a grumpy tired mother who had been working all day. The triplets where still sharing one room as their bedroom, so an extra bed was just moved in to the room.

However, at the So house when Ga Eul called her son down for dinner, she noticed a sad expression on his face.

'What's wrong, Sweetie?' She asked. Sang Min's top lip quivered.

'Mummy, all my friends are having a party with out me.' He said. Then suddenly he burst out in tears. Ga Eul quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly.

'Do you mean because Min Ki's sleeping over at Auntie Jan Di's house?' Ga Eul asked. The small boy nodded his head. 'Do you want me to ring Auntie Jan Di and ask if you can go too?' She asked. The small boy looked up with teary eyes.

'Can you do that?' He asked. Ga Eul laughed softly.

'Yes darling. Give me a second.' She said. She sat the small boy down on a chair while she picked up her mobile phone. She rang her best friend's number.

'Ga Eul-ah!' Her best friend's voice said happily down the phone. 'Why are you calling?'

'Sang Min would like to know if he could come and sleep over too?' Ga Eul said.

'Of course he can, he's always welcome. Jun Pyo's just ordered a stupid amount of pizza, so if you drop him over now he'll be right on time for the pizza feast.' Jan Di laughed down the phone. Ga Eul laughed in reply.

'We'll be ten minutes.' She said. Sang Min was looking at her hopefully as she hung up. She gave him a thumbs up. 'She said it's fine. They're about to have pizza, so I'll take you right now. Let me just pack you a bag.' She said.

'Thank you, Mummy!' Sang Min shouted. He rushed forwards to hug her, and then dived in to the workshop, most likely to tell his father. Ga Eul smiled. She quickly grabbed his backpack which was shaped like a frog's head and shoved some pyjamas and clean underwear in it. She also put in his toy frog he liked to cuddle as he went to sleep.

When Ga Eul came back down stairs, she walked in to the workshop to find her son. He was talking away to his father, as she had expected.

'Are you taking him over to Jun Pyo's? I don't really have time to take him.' Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul frowned slightly. _Just one more month, they everything to do with the __exhibit__ will be over._

'Yeah, I'm taking him, I'll be back in twenty minutes.' She said.

'Be safe on the road.' Yi Jung told her. He didn't look up. She turned to her son and called him over.

They arrived at the Goo mansion five minutes later. Sang Min dashed out the car as soon as she stopped it. He even opened the big door himself, in his haste to get in, he nearly tripped over. His uncle Jun Pyo caught him.

'Rascal, where did you come from?' He asked. Sang Min pointed to his mother who was walking behind him.

'Oh, hi.' Jun Pyo said.

'Hey, Oppa.' Ga Eul replied. 'Where's Jan Di?' She asked.

'She's pretending to be an evil shark in the game of pirates the kids are playing.' Jun Pyo said casually, as if this was something every one did on a regular basis. Ga Eul laughed a little as she peaked around the corner and saw her best friend snapping her arms forwards and backwards like a crocodile; or in this case, a bad shark.

'Is it ever quiet at your house?' Ga Eul asked laughing. It was frequently quiet at her house, with just the hum of the potter's wheel filling it. Sang Min was a very calm child.

'Yah, do you really think I can get them to shut up?' Jun Pyo asked. Ga Eul laughed again. Jun Pyo looked down at Sang Min. 'What are you carrying?' He asked. Ga Eul looked down at Sang Min. While she wasn't looking he had brought one of his canvas paintings with him.

'It's for Noona.' He replied.

'Really?' Jun Pyo asked. 'Mermaid, get in here.' He called his daughter. She came sprinting out of the living room. Small curly pigtails stuck out the bottom of her pirate hat.

'Sanggie!' She said excitedly as she saw Sang Min. She hugged him tightly as a greeting.

'Your little brother's got a present for you.' Jun Pyo pointed to Sang Min.

'Present?' Jin Ae repeated. She stuck out her small arms. Sang Min smiled and passed her his painting. As he past her the painting, every one else go a glimpse of it. Ga Eul gasped, and Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open. The painting Sang Min had done was of a mermaid; but that wasn't the surprising bit. It was a mermaid swimming through the ocean. She sea was beautifully done, and in the background where at least a hundred different fishes all drawn with beautiful metallic scales. The mermaid herself looked just like Jin Ae, only older. She had a beautiful metalic light blue tail and a turquoise shell top. Her eyes where enchanting, and her long curly hair fanned out around her like hair does in water.

'I love it, Sanggie.' Jin Ae hugged it to her chest. Her father snatched it off her.

'Hey!' Jin Ae complained.

'Just a second, Mermaid.' Her father told her. He looked at Ga Eul. 'Where did he really get this from?' He asked. Ga Eul shrugged.

'I really don't know.' She said. She knelt down next to Sang Min. 'Where did you get this painting from, Sweetie?' She asked.

'I did it!' He insisted.

'How could he have? They're aren't many adults that can paint this well, let alone a three year old.' Jun Pyo said. Ga Eul's eyes stayed wide.

'He doesn't lie.' She muttered. She turned back to her son. 'Sang-ah, you paint well for a three year old, but no where near this level, how did you do this?' Ga Eul asked. Sang Min looked at his feet in an embarrassed manner.

'I did something naughty.' He said. His cheeks turned bright red.

'Did you steal it?' His uncle asked him. He shook his head.

'No, I stayed up past my bed time and snook down stairs and watched a documentary about painting by hiding behind the couch when my Mummy watched it.' He said. 'I'm really sorry.'

Jun Pyo looked at Ga Eul. 'Did you watch a documentary about painting?' He asked. Ga Eul slowly nodded her head.

'But Sweetie, how did you paint this after just watching that?' She asked him.

'I looked really carefully at the screen and how the lady and man was doing it, and I remembered really carefully because Noona asked me to do a painting.' He responded.

'But where did you get the paints from? We don't have any of those colours?' Ga Eul asked.

'I mixed them like I saw Daddy doing when he painted a vase all rainbow colours.'

'What about the metallic colours?' Ga Eul asked.

'Uncle Jun Pyo gave them to me the other day.' Sang Min pointed to his uncle. Ga Eul looked at him.

'I did give them to him... he asked for them for a surprise reason, and they where just paints so I...' Jun Pyo trailed off. 'Sang Min, do you think you could do this again?'

Ga Eul stood, her jaw still dropped open. Sang Min nodded to his uncle's question.

'Yes, but I need a canvas and paints.' Sang Min said. Jun Pyo nodded.

'My big sister used to like painting as a teenager so I think there's still stuff in her old room that I haven't cleaned out.' Jun Pyo said. He shoved the painting in to Ga Eul's hands and dashed up upstairs to go and get the things.

'Auntie, can I please have my painting back?' Jin Ae asked. Her tone seemed slightly annoyed.

'Can I just take a picture of it?' She asked. Jin Ae nodded. Ga Eul quickly snapped a picture of the painting on her phone. Jun Pyo came back and put the painting supplies back on a table. But right then, the door bell rang. The pizza had arrived.

'Mummy, Uncle, please can I paint tomorrow and eat some pizza now?' Sang Min asked sweetly. Ga Eul nodded reluctantly. She turned to Jun Pyo as he paid for the pizza.

'I'll come back tomorrow. If he wants to paint before then, just let him.' She said. She walked of the house, happy in the knowledge that her son might just be a genius. She sped home quickly and burst in to the house. Her heart sank again as she noticed half the food was missing off the kitchen table.

Her husband had eaten with out her again. She walked in to the work shop.

'Oppa.' She called to her husband. He didn't seem to hear her. 'Oppa.' She called again. He didn't even look up. He was too focused on his work. Ga Eul sighed, and went back to the kitchen table to eat her now cold rice, alone.

Back over at the Goo mansion and it was a much different story. Jun Pyo, Jan Di and the five children where all sat on a circle on the floor eating the pizza. Jin Ae's painting proudly sat on the couch behind her.

'I can't believe Sang Min painted that.' Jan Di said looking at it again. She had been filled in on the story by Jun Pyo. 'You're so clever, Sang Min-ie.' Jan Di leant over the food and ruffled his hair. He smiled.

'Thank you Auntie.' He grinned.

'Mummy, what am I good at?' Jae Hwa asked.

'You're good at looking after people. You've got a kind heart.' Jan Di smiled at her own son. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

'I'm good at everything.' Jae Sun said. Jan Di laughed.

'You're not good at being modest.' She said. She ruffled his hair.

'My Mummy said I was charismatic.' Min Ki said. 'And my Daddy said when I get bigger I'll be good at getting all the ladies. But I don't want lots of girls. They're yucky.' Min Ki said. Both Jan Di and Jun Pyo laughed.

'Rascal. You wont be saying that when you're older, trust me.' Jun Pyo told him.

'Jin Ae's a girl, do you think she's yucky?' Jan Di asked Min Ki. Min Ki's nose crumpled.

'She's not a girl, she's a Noona.' He said.

'I'm a girl!' Jin Ae said loudly.

'No you're a Noona!' Min Ki replied. Jin Ae stuck her tongue out at him.

'She's both.' Jan Di said laughing. She found it adorable.

After a while every one was full, even though there was still a large amount of pizza.

'I told you you ordered too much.' Jan Di laughed. Her husband shrugged. He slipped his arm around around her shoulders. Jan Di reached over for the remote control, and put on a children's program for the children who where both full and sleepy. Four of the children piled on to the couch. But Sang Min walked up to them.

'Auntie, Uncle, could I do some painting please?' Sang Min asked. Jan Di stood up and nodded. She stuck out her arm and walked him in to the kitchen, leaving her husband to watch the rest of the children.

'What are you going to paint, Honey?' Jan Di asked Sang Min as he started drawing with a pencil on to the canvas.

'I want to paint my Mummy and Daddy.' He said. 'Mummy looks really sad because Daddy's working so much, so I want to make her really happy.'

'Is that why you're being so good at the moment? To make Mummy happy?' Jan Di stroked the small child's hair. He nodded. Jan Di kissed the child on the top of his head.

'Such a sweet boy.' She said. Sang Min smiled. Jan Di got up from the table, and walked back in to the living room. She laughed as she saw her triplets and Min Ki asleep on the couch. She laughed even more as she saw her husband asleep in front of them on the floor. She covered them all in blankets before she went back to Sang Min. She put down a picture frame in front of his.

'Here' she said. 'Try and copy this picture.' She said. Sang Min looked at the picture curiously.

'Is this Mummy and Daddy's wedding?' He pointed to the picture. The picture in question was of both his parents standing at the top of the aisle, they where holding hands and looking at each other like there was no one else in the entire world.

'It is.' Jan Di said. Sang Min smiled.

'Thank you, Auntie.' He said. Jan Di smiled at him. She nodded and yawned.

'You paint, Honey. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute.' She said. Sang Min nodded, and his expression became very serious as he drew out the lines for his painting. Jan Di lay her head down on the table.

Some time later and Jan Di was woken up by the light of dawn streaming through the dining room windows. She sat up, and looked next to her. Sang Min had fallen asleep next to her at the table. She smiled at her nephew, and pulled the paint brush out of his hand, he had fallen asleep clutching it. She then gasped as she saw the painting on the table. It was beautifully done, and looked some how even better than the original picture. There was a knock on the door, and she ran to open it. It was Ga Eul.

'Ga Eul-ah, come and look at this!' Jan Di pulled her friend in to the house. Ga Eul gasped as her eyes hit the painting.

'He did this?' She pointed to her son. Jan Di nodded.

'He's a genius.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul's smile was almost splitting her face in half. She couldn't believe it. Jun Pyo plodded in to the kitchen, it seemed he had just woken up too. He looked at the painting.

'That's amazing.' He said. Ga Eul carefully picked up the painting, and tried to pick up her son with the other hand.

'I'm going to go show his dad.' Ga Eul said quickly. Jan Di and Jun Pyo both nodded. Jun Pyo picked up Sang Min for Ga Eul as she couldn't really manage by herself. Ga Eul speed back home and pulled up in front of her own house less than two minutes later. She dashed back in to the house, leaving the sleeping Sang Min in the car briefly. She burst in to the workshop to show her husband. He was asleep at his workstation. He hadn't slept the night before. Ga Eul sighed as she realised she would have to wait to spread her joy, and that wait could possible take the entire month until the exhibit opened.


	3. Shinhwa & swimming

Jun Pyo was a person who always lived in the fear that he would become a parent like his own where as he was growing up. He was desperate to spend as much time as possible with his kids, so he constantly took them into work with him. Jae Sun didn't really enjoy being taken into the office, and Jae Hwa didn't either although he was polite about it, so most days it was just Jin Ae who went into the office.

'Mermaid?' Jun Pyo called through his house. That was the one thing he hated about having such a large house. It was always impossible to find anyone. However, today he was in luck as it seemed Jin Ae had just been in the next room. She came running to find him, her curly pigtails bobbing along as she did so. It was still early, so she was still in her pyjamas which had fish drawn all over them.

'Daddy!' She giggled. She ran straight up to her father and grabbed his leg.

'Rascal.' Jun Pyo shook his head. His hands sat on his hips. 'Do you want to become a real mermaid after work today?'

'How?' Jin Ae asked with wide eyes.

'Swimming lessons.' He said. Ever since she had been born, he had planned for her to be a great swimmer, in place of her mother how lost her own chance to be a champion athlete. Jin Ae looked hesitant.

'You gonna watch?' She asked cutely.

'Yeah.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Is Mummy going to watch?' She asked. Jun Pyo thought for a long moment.

'Geum Jan Di!' Jun Pyo shouted. He waited for a moment, until he heard the sound of footsteps.

'What?' Jan Di asked walking in to the kitchen. She yawned. Like her daughter she was still in her pyjamas. 'I thought I told you to stop shouting me, I'm not a dog.' She said pulling the fridge open. She pulled herself out a carton of milk, and then pulled out a banana milk, a strawberry milk and a chocolate milk. With half closed eyes she passed the strawberry milk to Jin Ae, the chocolate milk to Jae Sun who had followed her into the kitchen, and the banana to Jae Hwa who had also followed her in.

'Do you want to come to Jin's swimming lesson today?' He asked. Jan Di yawned.

'Since when has Jin Ae had swimming lessons?' She asked, rubbing her eyes. She then took a sip of her milk.

'Since today. I booked them.' Jun Pyo replied. Jan Di turned to look at her husband.

'By that do you mean that you've hired a private super expensive instructor?' Jan Di asked.

'Only the best is teaching my daughter.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Do you even want to do swimming lessons, Honey?' Jan Di asked her daughter. She picked her up and sat her on the counter. She took the strawberry milk off her daughter. Jin Ae had been struggling with the straw, so she put it in for her, and handed it back to her.

'Mummy, will you watch if I swim?' Jin Ae asked. Jan Di laughed.

'I'll watch you if you swim.' Jan Di made a shape of glasses with her hands. 'Through my super special glasses.'

Jin Ae giggled.

'I want to swim.' She said.

'See!' Jun Pyo said in a victorious tone. Jan Di rolled her eyes. He leaned over and picked Jin Ae up off the counter. 'Let's get ready for work.' He told her. Jan Di turned to her sons.

'Do you guys want to do swimming lessons?' She asked. Both of them shook their heads. She laughed. 'Okay, I got it. Come on, let's get you ready for your Granddad's house.' She said. By the time she had got them to the staircase, her husband and daughter where already coming back down the staircase. Jun Pyo was looking sharp in a grey suit, and Jin Ae also looked good in a white blouse, grey skirt with braces, long grey socks, white shoes and grey fur shrug. Jan Di bit her tongue every time Jin Ae came downstairs dressed in the totally over the top manner her husband dressed her in. The funniest part of the outfit was that Jin Ae's stuffed toy fish, was also wearing a grey suit.

'Oppa's! Don't you want to come to work?' Jin Ae asked her brothers on her way down the stairs.

'I would rather be eaten by a lion.' Jae Sun replied in a small but loud voice.

'I don't enjoy it.' Jae Hwa said more reasonably.

'Rascals.' Jun Pyo shook his head. He leant down and kissed both of them on the top of their heads while they tried to squirm away. He turned to Jan Di. 'Come to the Shinhwa swimming pool after you finish work for Jin's lesson.' He kissed her on the cheek.

'I'll be there.' She replied. Jun Pyo picked up Jin Ae and carried her down the rest of the stairs.

'Will you? Because I still remember Namsan Tower.' Jun Pyo replied turning around at the bottom of the stairs.

'I turned up to that!' Jan Di shouted in reply.

'Yeah, but late.' Jin Ae replied. Jan Di laughed at her daughter.

'You Miss, have been spending too much time alone with your father.' Jan Di said.

'Yah! It's not even possible to spend too much time with me.' Jun Pyo shouted. 'We don't need this abuse. Let's roll, Mermaid.' Jun Pyo said to his daughter. She started giggling as the two of them left dramatically.

Outside there was a car waiting for them which they slid in to the back off.

'What have we got today?' Jin Ae asked in her small voice. Her father pulled out his tablet.

'One opening of our new mall in Busan, and two meetings. One concerning the new resort in Ibiza and the other concerning the expansion of our clothing line.' He told her. When at work, he always spoke to her like she was an adult.

'Aish. It's gonna be a long day.' Jin Ae replied shaking her little head of curls. She turned to her plush fish. 'Shinnie, are you ready for work?' She asked the fish toy. It was named after the company Shinhwa. Jin Ae made some weird noises which seemed to be the fish replying. Jun Pyo chuckled.

'Fish don't talk, they don't have ears.' Jun Pyo said. Jin Ae looked at the fish toy, then back to her father.

'Shinnie has ears!' Jin Ae replied. 'So he can hear me!'

'He can't. He's a fish.' Jun Pyo replied.

'Call Mummy and ask her if fish have ears.' Jin Ae replied. Jun Pyo pulled out his phone, and did as his daughter asked.

'What do you want? I'm driving.' Jan Di said down the phone.

'Do fish have ears?'

'Of course they do. Is that all you called me for?'

'I'm hanging up.' Jun Pyo replied. He turned to his daughter.

'They don't. I was right.' He said. Jin Ae looked on suspiciously.

Much later that day, and it was time for Jin Ae's first swimming lesson. Jun Pyo's car pulled up at the Shinhwa pool, and Jin Ae jumped straight out. She ran up to her mother who had already arrived with her brothers.

'Mummy, do fish really not have ears?' She asked with wide eyes.

'I told your father earlier that they do.' She replied. .Jin Ae shook her head, but stayed quiet as her father approached. They walked into the building, and Jin Ae got changed quickly in to a shimmery swim suit. As they walked in to the pool area, Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks.

'Isn't that the coach for the Korean Olympic Team?' She whispered to her husband. Jun Pyo nodded calmly.

'Who did you think I would hire?' He replied. Jin Ae moved forwards over to the man. She stuck her hand out for him to shake, like she had learned how to do for business deals. The coach laughed a little and shook it.

'Hello, I'm Coach Choi.' The man said.

'I'm Goo Jin Ae. It's nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' The coach said. He turned to Jin Ae's family who was standing behind her.

'Could you sit down over there?' He pointed to some chairs placed at the edge. They went to sit down. He turned back to Jin Ae.

'Now. When you're out of the pool we can talk calmly like this. But once you get in the pool, you're just a swimmer, not a person. So I'm not going to talk to you nicely. Now, climb down the steps.' He ordered. Jin Ae nodded seriously, and fearlessly climbed down in to the water. Her little hands desperately grabbed on to the side of the pool, as the water was far too deep for her.

'Hold on to the side and kick your legs.' The coach ordered. Jin Ae squeezed her eyes shut i

Yesterday 10:13AM

shut in concentration. Her parents watched carefully from the side. Her father was fully ready to dive in to the pool and save her at a moment's notice; despite the fact he was in a full business suit.

'Good.' The coach said. He passed her a small float. She hugged it closely to her chest, and swam on her back to the other side of the pool.

'Now kick, and hold on to this.' He told her. She swam the length of the pool holding the float.

The coach's face stayed stern.

'Now kick without the float.' He barked. Jin Ae's legs kicked furiously as her small body moved backwards to the other side.

'Not bad.' The coach commented. 'We'll get you to the Olympics one day.'

Later that night after the triplets where put to bed, Jan Di found herself in the kitchen, looking for a late night snack. Jun Pyo chuckled to himself as he walked in. Some things never change, and that included her eating habits.

'Jin Ae's good at swimming, right?' Jun Pyo said, leaning against the counter. Jan Di glanced over her shoulder as she continued to make her sandwich.

'She's very good.' Jan Di smiled. There was a small tinge of sadness to her tone.

'Are you thinking about your shoulder again?' Jun Pyo asked with a sympathetic tone. Jan Di nodded.

'Yeah. But I don't regret blocking that chair.' She turned around, and took a large bite out of her snack.

'Are you stupid? Of course you should regret that.' Jun Pyo shook his head at her. Jan Di's eyebrows shot up.

'Why? Maybe you wouldn't be alive if I hadn't, and who would annoy me then?' She said, laughing softly.

'Idiot. I wouldn't have died. No one can kill me.' Jun Pyo scoffed. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

'Of course.' Jan Di laughed. She went quiet for a second. 'Guess what Jae Hwa asked today?'

'What?' Jun Pyo asked.

'He asked who the man next to you in our wedding pictures was. He doesn't remember Ji Hoo at all.'

Jun Pyo took a deep sigh.

'Why would he? He hasn't seen him since he was a year old.'

'Do you think Ji Hoo's going to come back?'

'I have no idea.' Jun Pyo murmured.

In reality, Ji Hoo had been in Taiwan, trying to find his wife's niece. He had been sleeping at the cheapest hotels, and carrying his scuffed up belongings in a large backpack. He was looking for her constantly, going from police station to police station, going to every orphanage he found. But, it was proving near impossible to find the baby; he didn't know her name, or exact birthday, or her father's name. He just knew the mother was called Lee Ji Joo. He couldn't find her anywhere.

He walked in an internet café, and logged on to a Korean News website. He wanted to know about what was happening with his friends. But he didn't want them to know what was happening with him. He looked at every article that in anyway related to his friends. He knew that Yi Jung had an exhibit coming up in France. Woo Bin's company was doing well, and had started buying a lot of real estate in Australia. He couldn't see anything to tell him he had gotten married to Jae Kyung, but he really hoped they had just married in secret. Jae Kyung's business seemed to be doing well too. He laughed every time he saw a news article about Jun Pyo taking Jin Ae to work. He also knew, that Jan Di had been looking after the clinics.

'Thank you.' He whispered in to thin air. His friends where making him feel better, even if they didn't know it.


	4. Paris part 1

Yi Jung's exhibit was tomorrow, so every one had flown to Paris. Ji Hoo had a beautiful house in Paris, and while he wasn't around, his grandfather had the key, and had given it to the F4 and their families to stay in. Currently Yi Jung was out, getting the last bits of preparations ready before the show. Every one else was in the house, resting after the long plane ride.

'Ki-Ki.' Jin Ae whispered to Min Ki. She wasn't very good at whispering, so she said this very loudly. However, her parents had both fallen asleep on the couch, so it was okay. Her Aunt Ga Eul was asleep on the arm chair, and her uncle Woo Bin was watching tv in the other room. Jae Kyung was upstairs slumbering. Min Ki had been asleep, so he sat up extremely groggily.

'Noona, I'm sleepy. Look, every one else is sleeping.' He moaned. The rest of their friends snored loudly.

'Stay awake!' Jin Ae hissed. 'Ki-Ki, I think our parents are keeping a secret from us.'

'Noona, you're being silly.' Min Ki closed his eyes, and placed his head back on the floor. Jin Ae shook him.

'Ki-Ki! Get up, this is serious. I heard them whispering about some one called Ji Hoo earlier. I think they killed some one.' She whispered. Min Ki sat back up.

'They couldn't of killed anyone... they're our mummies and daddies.' Min Ki replied.

'Who did we kill?' Woo Bin's voice suddenly came out of no where. The small children both jumped as he stood in front of them. He was laughing.

'Noona thinks you killed some one.' Min Ki yawned.

'I'm not aware of killing anyone.' Woo Bin sat down on the floor. 'Why do you think that, honey?'

'Because I heard you whispering.' Jin Ae replied. She eyed her uncle suspiciously, but was too honest to lie. Woo Bin ruffled her hair affectionately.

'Darling, I haven't killed anyone. However, I do whisper.' He paused and smiled. 'Should I take you two out? You seem to be very much awake.'

'She's awake! I'm tired!' Min Ki whined loudly. Jae Sun stirred in his sleep, but did not wake up.

'Min Ki, you should be a gentleman and escort Jin Ae out, if she wants to go out.' Woo Bin grinned. Min Ki kicked his legs.

'No fair.' Min Ki pouted. Jin Ae ran out the room to find her shoes. Min Ki pulled a sulky face, but followed her anyway. Once they both had their shoes on, Woo Bin held each of their hands, and they set out.

The street air was cool outside. A massive smile took over Jin Ae's face. Min Ki was still sulking. He had one eye closed, as if he was half asleep.

'Ki-Ki! Look, that dog's wearing a coat!' Jin Ae shouted excitedly. True enough on the other side of the road there was a dog wearing a burgundy dog jacket.

'Ki-Ki? Since when have you called him Ki-Ki?' Woo Bin laughed. There was nothing in the world he found as entertaining as his child, nieces and nephews.

'She calls be that when no one's around to tell her not to.' Min Ki grumbled.

'Hey. When you're older you're be more than happy for a pretty girl to give you a nickname.' Woo Bin told his son. Min Ki pulled a face like he was about to vomit.

'I like calling you Ki-Ki!' Jin Ae replied loudly. She had such a long voice for a small child.

'You should just call me Ki! It's cooler.' Min Ki replied.

'Too bad you're not cool.' Jin Ae replied. Woo Bin laughed loudly.

'Wow, son. You just got burned.' Woo Bin said. Min Ki put on a murderous look.

'Noona! I hate you!' Min Ki shouted.

'I hate your face!' Jin Ae yelled back. Woo Bin's eyes widended.

'Yo, yo, yo! Guys, not cool!' He shouted loudly. French people where turning to look at them in the streets. They all wanted to be nosy and know what they where shouting about. But of course, they couldn't understand. 'Make up now. Hugs and kissed and all that stuff.' He said in a strict tone he never really used. Min Ki and Jin Ae locked eyes. The grumpily hugged.

'That's better.' Woo Bin said. Then, the two of them leaned forwards, and screwed theirs eyes shut. Theirs lips meant for a second. Then, the two of them sprung apart and pretended to vomit. Woo Bin's jaw dropped open.

'What was that?' He yelled. His ears already hurt from the amount of yelling he knew Jun Pyo would do if he found out his innocent daughter had kissed his son.

'You said hugs and kisses!' Jin Ae replied in a naive tone.

'It was a metaphor!' Woo Bin pushed his hands in to his hair, in an exasperated movement.

'Then why did we do that? It was gross! I've got girl germs on me.' Min Ki wiped his lips on the back of his hand furiously. Jin Ae was still pretending to vomit.

'Hey guys, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make you do it again.' Woo Bin said. Both the children's eyes widened.

'I wont tell!' Jin Ae said.

'Me either!' Min Ki agreed quickly. Woo Bin nodded victoriously.

'That's what I thought.'

The day after the kiss incident, and every one was decked out in their best clothing. Jin Ae wore a poofy blue dress, and her brothers wore navy coloured suits. Min Ki and Sang Min had black suits. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin also had sharp looking suits on. Jae Kyung wore a black dress made out of many layers of chiffon cut in to a chic retro baby doll style. Jan Di had a plain, yet very pretty dark blue velvet wrap dress on, which tied around her back in a large bow. Ga Eul's outfit, was the shocking one. She hadn't brought it herself. Jae Kyung had brought it for her, and given it to her with the words "go grab back your husband's attention". The dress was bright red and very fitted. It was short, and had a sweetheart neckline. Now, all that was left was for Ga Eul to do the rest of the work.

**A/N super short chapter, it's really just a linking chapter, because a lot of stuff's about to happen in the next chapter!  
P.S visit my profile to look at my other stories!**

**Thanks! Please review!**


	5. Paris part 2, and an angel

As Ga Eul walked in to the exhibit opening, she couldn't help but feel shaky. Her heart beat fast, and her hands where sweaty. She stuck close to her best friend's side. Jan Di had abandoned her husband to have her friend's back.

'I bet Yi Jung-Oppa is going to be much happier now the exhibit stress is off him.' Jan Di said. Ga Eul smiled. She was always a woman who lived on the hope of the future.

'Yep, I really want to see him.' Ga Eul craned her neck above the crowd. The room contained hundreds of people, and the only people she recognised where her best friend, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and the children. Yi Jung wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'He can't be far. It's his own exhibit.' Jae Kyung said from behind Ga Eul.

'Where's Sang Min?' Ga Eul asked quickly. She looked around frantically. He had been beside her just a second ago.

'He's with Woo Bin.' Jan Di pointed. True to her word, Sang Min's hand was tightly grabbed on to his uncle's suit jacket. Woo Bin was handing him sweets when he thought no one was looking. Sang Min was passing them back to Jin Ae, who was stashing them in to a small handbag she was carrying. When it seemed the small bag was full, both the children huddled in to the corner of the room, with the bag. The Goo boys and Min Ki quickly joined them. Ga Eul laughed. She hadn't wanted Sang Min to be hyper before the formal gallery opening, so she'd banned him from sweets for the day.

'Hello.' A familiar voice said. Ga Eul jumped a little. It was her husband's voice. She turned in the direction of it, thinking her husband had come to talk to her. She hadn't even said a word to him in the past few busy days of final preparations for the gallery. But, the sound had come through a set of speakers. Her husband was stood with a microphone on a small platform in the middle of the room. He stated talking in French, and language she didn't speak. Every one in the room laughed. He must of said something funny.

'What is he saying?' Jan Di whispered to Jun Pyo. She was having the same problem.

'That he's glad to have every one here, and that he couldn't of done it with out Sang Min as his motivation. He's also making French word plays.' Jun Pyo said. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded.

'Sang Min?' Jan Di frowned. 'He didn't say anything about Ga Eul-ah?'

'Don't you think I would of translated it if he did? You need to learn some languages, idiot.' Jun Pyo said. Jan Di kicked him. He stuck out his tongue at her.

Ga Eul felt her heart sinking. He hadn't mentioned her? She hadn't really expected him to. But she felt disappointed all the same. Yi Jung finished saying something in French, and got down from the platform.

'Mummy.' Sang Min's cute voice called. Ga Eul looked down as her son tugged on her hand. 'Can we go see Daddy?'

'We can try, but he might be busy, Sweetie.' She replied. She tightly took his hand, and turned to her friend. Jan Di nodded to say she would follow. Ga Eul and her friends wrestled their way through the crowd of fancily dressed people. Sang Min was manging to push through before her. He was leading her.

'Daddy!' Sang Min suddenly shouted. Ga Eul's eyes widened. Sang Min wasn't normally at all loud, but she guessed he hadn't really seen his father in a few days. Yi Jung turned around, away from the people he was talking to.

'Sang, have you looked around yet?' He asked his son. Sang Min shook his head.

'No, I haven't looked around yet, Daddy.' Sang Min spoke eloquently. Yi Jung stuck out his hand.

'Come on, I'll show you around.' He said. Turning back to the other people he had been talking to he excused himself, and walked off with Sang Min. Ga Eul stood very still. She started shaking in rage.

'That punk. It was like he didn't even see you.' Jun Pyo snapped loudly. A few people turned to look at him, but as he was speaking Korean and every one around him was French, it wasn''t too bad. Ga Eul turned to look at him in surprise. Jan Di hit her husband lightly, and hissed at him.

'Don't be like that. I'm just saying it as it is. He's my friend, and I want to punch him.' Jun Pyo defended himself. Jan Di held up her fist again, but Ga Eul stopped her.

'He's right, Jan Di. Leave him be.' She spoke sadly. Jan Di frowned.

'Go and try to talk to him.' Jan Di said. 'If he ignores you after that, then I'll punch him myself.'

Ga Eul laughed slightly. She nodded, and pushed her way through the crowd. Yi Jung was stood in front of a large vase, and talking to Sang Min about it. Ga Eul walked up to the two of them.

'This one's really pretty.' Ga Eul said looking at the vase.

'It's named after me, Mummy!' Sang Min turned around instantly to tell her. Ga Eul smiled. She pretended to gasp in shock. 'Really?'

'Yes.' Sang Min responded, with a large smile across his face. 'Daddy, it is, isn't it?' Sang Min asked his father. Yi Jung chuckled.

'Yes, it is. Come on, I'll show you another one.' Yi Jung said to Sang Min.

'Will you show me around too?' Ga Eul said. She felt slightly annoyed she was having to ask like this. She had never had to ask before.

'As Woo Bin or Jun Pyo, they speak French too. I'm busy.' Yi Jung responded calmly. He turned his back, and walked off with Sang Min.

'He doesn't look busy.' Jin Ae suddenly appeared out of the crowd, she spoke in a sassy tone. Ga Eul jumped a little. She looked down at her small niece who stood beside her.

'Jin Ae-ah. Where did you come from?' Ga Eul asked shakily.

'Jin Ae, you blew our spying mission.' Jae Kyung suddenly appeared out of the crowd. She grabbed a hold of Jin Ae's hand. A reluctant looking Min Ki held her other hand. He was clearly just being dragged along.

'Well if Uncle Yi Jung's being an idiot, I thought I should say so.' Jin Ae said.

'You're not allowed to call adults idiots.' Min Ki told her.

'Whose gonna stop me?' Jin Ae replied in her sassy tone again.

'The Jin Ae knows about my marriage problems now?' Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung. She had wide eyes.

'Well she was helping me spy on you guys. How could I not tell her? By the way, she's right. Yi Jung's being an idiot. He's busy?' Jae Kyung shook her head in disbelief.

'This is his work. He's bound to be busy.' Ga Eul said.

'You're in denial, and he needs a punch.' Jae Kyung said.

While most of the F4 was in France, of course Ji Hoo was not with them. However, he was not in Taiwan, like he had been. He in fact, was back in Korea. His quest to find his wife's niece had come to an end. He had gone to so many orphanages, and not found any sign of her. He hadn't gone back to Seoul. He knew too many people there, he would be recognised anywhere he went. He instead, had gone to a small seaside town, and was staying in a hotel. He wasn't doing much to fill the days. Just going on long walks, and thinking. However, he was running out of money, and he was sure as soon as he took out any more money his friends would be able to track him. There was no one around as he walked along the coast line. The sound of the ocean was calming, and small flakes of snow fell from the sky. Suddenly, in the distance, he saw another person. This intrigued him. He hadn't seen anyone for miles. Out of curiosity he sped up, and walked faster. As he got faster, it go more and more apparent that the person coming towards him was very small. He suddenly realised it was a child.

'Are you okay?' He shouted. The child's head lifted up quickly. It was a little girl. She had a very small heart shaped face. Her lips where full and very red. Her cheeks where also red from the old air. She also had large doe shaped eyes. Her eyes looked even wider with shock. The girl quickly took a step backwards, causing her to fall over. Ji Hoo ran the short distance between them, and picked her up off the ground.

'Are you okay?' He asked again. The girl's lip quivered. But she nodded none the less. 'Where are your parents?'

'No one loves me.' The child said simply. Ji Hoo's eyes widned.

'What do you mean? Who looks after you?' He asked. He still held the small girl in his arms. He could feel she was very cold. He looked at her clothing. All she was wearing was a raggedy white dress. Her shoes where full of holes.

'No one looks after me. No one wants me.' The girl said simply. Ji Hoo frowned. He quickly took off his coat, and wrapped it around her.

'What are you doing?' The little girl squirmed.

'I'm looking after you.' He said simply. 'Is there no one at all who is going to be looking for you?'

'There's no one.' The little girl said. Ji Hoo nodded.

'Lets go to the police station, and check that.' Ji Hoo turned around, and started walking back the way he'd came.

'Can you look after me?' The little girl suddenly burst out. Ji Hoo looked at her slowly. Though she was a child something about her sharp cheekbones, and big eyes reminded him of his wife. In a second, it was like he was tied to her.

'Yes.' Ji Hoo answered simply. 'If the police say you've got no where to go.'

Suddenly the child was clinging on to him tightly.

'What's your name?' Ji Hoo asked.

'Don't have one.' The girl replied. Ji Hoo nodded. They where getting closer back in to town.

'I'll call you Angel for now, since you look like one in your white dress.'

'Angel?' The little girl repeated. Ji Hoo nodded. He smiled at the child.

'I know another little girl, who must be around your age. Her real name's Jin Ae, but her daddy calls her Mermaid, because he says he's his mermaid. You can be my Angel. I've been looking for an angel.'

'Can my real name be Jin Ae too?' She asked. Ji Hoo laughed.

'That would be confusing wouldn't it? Two Jin Ae's?' Ji Hoo said. The girl nodded seriously. They where back in town now. Ji Hoo had walked fast.

'If Jin Ae's daddy calls her Mermaid, and you call me Angel, does that make you my daddy?' She asked. Ji Hoo chuckled.

'You've got a good mind for a little thing.' He said. They walked in to the police station. Inside there was one fat police man sat at a desk. His eyes flickered up to Ji Hoo, and the girl.

'I've found this girl, and I need for you to see if she's got any family.' Ji Hoo said. The police officer's gaze went harsh.

'You! Brat! Get lost. She's a little thief sir. She aint got no one, but she's a thief. Keeps stealing food she does!' The police office shouted. The little girl stated crying. Ji Hoo tightened his grip on her.

'I was hungry.' She cried in to Ji Hoo's chest. 'I didn't want to.'

'Never say that about a child!' Ji Hoo shouted at the police officer. He turned around, and walked out as quickly as he had walked in. With out thinking, he started heading in the direction of the train station.

'I'll be your dad. I'll be your daddy.' Ji Hoo tried to sooth the crying child. She looked up with damp eyes.

'You will?' She looked hopeful. Ji Hoo nodded.

'From now on, you're a Yoon. That means more than just being my daughter. That means you're part of a family too. You said you liked the name Jin Ae, right? You can be Yoon Soo Jin.'

'Yoon Soo Jin?'

'Do you like it?' Ji Hoo wiped the girl's eyes on his sleeve.

'I like it.'

'Come on, lets go somewhere warm.' Ji Hoo smiled at the small girl. She nodded. He could only think two things. One, it was amazing how quickly he had decided to take in the girl. And two, he wasn't going to let her go. Maybe he hadn't been able to find Hyo Joo's niece, but this girl reminded him so much of her. He couldn't give her up, ever. Maybe, when he found Hyo Joo's niece, they'd be a family of three. But a family of two, for now, sounded great.


End file.
